Time's Wounds
by orchids117
Summary: It's said that time heals all wounds, but what about it's own? Everything is as it should be- Rose has made it back to her Doctor, Jenny's alive and Donna remembers, but at what price? And who exactly upset the timelines anyway? (Sequel to Across Dimensions)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is the sequel to my recent story _Across Dimensions_. If you haven't read it, I do recommend that you give it a look-see before reading this story. As always, please review.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling.

_I was born on a planet light-years away from this one, and for the span of my short life I've seen things you wouldn't imagine, done things you couldn't even dream of…_

_I thought it would never end._

_But then came the Sycorax, then came mum and me and Donna…_

_This is how it all ended…_

_This is the story of how I died._

I felt myself falling, always falling towards the void. The light that held nothing, as mum put it, a fate worse than death. I felt myself screaming as the three of us were pulled in with the Sycorax, watching in horror as my parents drifted closer to the light. I wasn't afraid so much for myself, but for them. They had to live, they had to be happy. I could take care of myself.

So when my mum's anguished eyes found mine and I saw the choice she was forced to make I gave her a nod, save dad, save our Doctor. I watched her grab onto him, holding the lever tightly in her other hand. A small smile graced my lips and I stopped struggling; they would be safe, they would be happy. Nothing else mattered now.

I heard Dad screaming my name as I fell. I had closed my eyes against the light that was now blinding me, sending my goodbyes to my parents. _I love you, I'm so sorry._

And then I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was the fact that the room around me was still. I was lying on a small bunk, the soldier in me could tell by the narrow dimensions and scratchy sheets.

I opened my eyes, and groaned against the light.

"And she wakes!" A voice from across the room called flirtatiously.

I turned my head, finding a man sitting in a small armchair. He was tall and well-built, with brown hair and impossibly pale blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and grey pants, a World War II jacket over his entirely ridiculous ensemble.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smirked, "I never can get over how much you look like them."

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

The strange man hefted himself to his feet and held up a device on his wrist, "This is called a vortex manipulator, you're gonna need it. It's how I got you out by the way, and you're welcome for that," He took off the strange leather strap and handed it to me, "Never ever take it off, you hear me? And take this," he tossed me a dark jacket, "Hide it under the sleeve."

I put on the strap and the coat as instructed, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He only grinned, "I'm the man who saved your life," he handed me a small envelope, "Coordinates are already set for you, read that as soon as you get there. There's someone waiting for you, good luck," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "And be brave, Jenny Tyler. The universe needs you."

"But-" He cut me off by pressing a button on the vortex manipulator. I wanted to scream when I felt myself falling again, hurtling through time and space. I didn't open my eyes until I was absolutely sure the ground was solid under my feet.

Someone placed a strong hand on my arm, "Hey, you can open your eyes now."

I blinked at the familiar voice, and found Donna Noble smiling at me.

"Donna!" I squealed and threw my arms around her, "I missed you so much."

She held onto me tightly, "I know."

"Who was that man, where am I? What's going on?" I demanded.

Donna pursed her lips, "That was Jack Harkness; you're in his Torchwood hub right now. As for what's going on well…" She heaved a sigh, "Come with me."

I blinked, my heart constricting, there was something different about Donna. Her whole body looked tired as she led me out of the hub, shoulders hunched with an exhausted look in her eyes. She looked like a soldier; Donna wasn't supposed to look like a soldier, what had happened?

I stepped outside and gasped at the sight before me.

It was night, but that wasn't what the problem was. High above us in the sky there were no stars, no planets, there was nothing. Nothing but a ginormous, glowing crack stretching angrily right across the sky.

"What is that?" I demanded.

Donna gave a tiny, bitter smile, "That is the result of your life, and mine, and Rose's. A tear in the very fabric of time and space. The Sycorax were never meant to attack that other world when they did, and your mum was never meant to cross worlds when she did. I was never meant to remember my time with your dad," She glanced at me, "And I'm sorry Jenny, but you were never meant to survive this long."

I paled, "W-what?"

She pulled up my hand that still held the envelope, "Read it, and this will all make sense. I promise," she let out a heavy sigh and gave me another hug, "I'm so sorry darling, but this is up to you now. We're not going to be around for much longer."

My eyes shot to her, "Why not?"

Donna looked back up at the angry wound in the sky, "Because that thing is eating everything, and it's saved us for last. The very center of this whole mess… You need to get out of here before it can eat you too, read the letter and follow what it says," She pressed a couple of buttons on my newly acquired vortex manipulator and turned to go back inside, shoulders hunched even further in on herself.

I spun around on my heel, "But who's it from?"

She glanced back and gave a small, tired smile, "I wish I knew."

* * *

I wound up in the middle of London, Earth, 2008. Don't ask me how I know all that, it's complicated Time Lord stuff. Sort of, instinct I guess, I always knew the time; right down to the last microsecond. Part of me wished Dad had taught me more about Time Lords before we were separated, I felt as though I was missing a huge piece of who I was. _A code, a shared history- shared suffering._ Without my Dad I always just be an echo of that history.

I'd landed in the middle of a busy street; people hurrying past me to get to work and school and wherever else people go. For a moment I wondered why Donna had sent me _here_, on a random street in London. I stood blinking under the unusually sunny sky, tucking the letter away and trying to figure out what to do next when someone bumped into me.

"Oi! Watch it!" I shouted, turning to find a familiar face staring at me with hopeful eyes that quickly seemed to deflate.

I froze; it was the man who'd saved my life, but he looked… _Wrong_ somehow, I flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I thought you were someone else."

I grabbed onto his shoulder, "It's you."

His eyes narrowed, "Have we met? Sorry, time traveler, nothing happens in the right order."

"Yes! You saved my life with this," I held up my vortex manipulator.

His eyes widened, "I did _what_? Why did I do that?"

I swallowed, biting my lip, how much could I tell him? "I can't tell you yet. Name's Jenny, by the way."

"Jack!" A distinct Welsh voice called, "Come one, it's getting away!"

"Go after it then!" Jack called over his shoulder before holding out his hand with a flirty wink, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service miss, and that was Jenny-?"

"Tyler," I took his hand with a smile, "Jenny Tyler."

Jack's face lit up with a crazy kind of hope, "Tyler? As in, daughter of Rose Tyler?"

Now I grew suspicious, "How do you know my mum?"

A wide smile spread across the man's face and he let out a breathy laugh, "I travelled with her and the Doctor for a while; is she here? How did you get here? This should be impossible!" He seemed to be scanning desperately for any sign of my mum.

My face fell, "No… I don't know where they are, we got separated… It's a long story," I tugged a hand through some loose strands of my hair.

Jack held out a hand, "Maybe I can help, let me take you back to the hub and you can tell me what happened."

"But what about your friend?" I asked.

He waved a hand dismissively, "She can take care of herself."

I smiled, but shied away from his hand. He was still bothering me, some little instinct in the back of my mind screaming at me to run away from this man, "No offense, but why do you look so _wrong_?"

Jack gave me a slight smirk, "Now _that_ is a long story."

I took his hand, "Tell me."

* * *

My head hurt, oh _God _my head did hurt. Most of the time I could ignore the dull ache that had become my constant companion since Rose had come back on Messaline, however, today it seemed like its sole goal was to torment me to death.

I sighed heavily, wishing for all the world that I could take aspirin. This whole remembering two different timelines business was going to kill me.

Yes, there were two timelines in my head. How? Because where my life was supposed to go was a fixed point in time. I knew, because she'd told me when she gave me the letter I was ordered to give to Jenny, at the right time of course. It was all so complicated, stupid time travelling.

Now, though, I needed to find _him_. Maybe I could stop all of this nonsense before it even got started.

I huffed, "Wibbily-wobbily."

"Timey-wimey," A voice said behind me.

I spun around, eyes wide. It was _her_ again, looking even more tired than before.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

She gave me an exhausted smile, "I almost forgot to give you this," she handed me a small faux watch, "Give it to the Doctor next time you see him."

"Who's inside?" I asked nervously, I knew all about the Doctor's adventures with the tacky little things.

"Nobody, tell him to put it into the TARDIS, in the room where nothing gets lost," She laughed, "God, when did I become so cryptic? I'm turning into him."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "That's not so bad."

She gave me a funny look, and then kissed my cheek, "Take care, Donna Noble."

I grew confused, why did it sound like she was saying goodbye, "But I'll see you again, before everything, won't I?"

She just smiled and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Paradoxes

Chapter 2: Paradoxes.

I made the Doctor keep his promise to Donna, the moment we got back I made him take us to her.

"But don't you want to go see something first?" He tried for the millionth time to try and weasel out of seeing her, "We could go see Woman Wept- you loved it there! Or-or I could finally take you to Barcelona, the planet! I never did take us there did I? I promised I would, maybe I should keep that promise instead? Rose, Rose what're you doing? Don't touch those!"

I wasn't listening, going off of memory and the TARDIS' helpful hums and beeps I started to fly us back to Donna. I smiled widely when the ride felt smoother than anytime the Doctor drive us, "Ha, what do you think of this? I can drive better than you!"

His eyes were huge, mouth hanging open, "How could you possibly know how to fly her?

I rolled my eyes and we jerked, causing my grip on the controls to slip.

"Right, gotcha," the Doctor stepped in and landed us, turning to give me a curious look, "How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "The TARDIS helped, and I still remember how you drove her when we travelled."

His eyebrow rose, "That is most certainly _not_ how I drive," His eyes were full of curiosity, "You're certainly full of surprises, aren't you?"

I grinned, "You're still not getting out of it."

The Doctor groaned and hung his head back, "_Fine_, but I had to try."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why don't you want to see her anyway? Thought you two were best mates?"

He swallowed and took my hand, "We are, I dunno it's just… I want to see her, I do, I really do, but something's telling me I shouldn't; some little part of the back of my mind… I dunno, probably nothing, I'm just being silly."

We both jumped at the sound of a loud bang, "Doctor I know you're in there! Come out, or I'm coming in!" Donna's voice was muffled through the doors, but I could imagine the sparks in her eyes as she shouted the words.

I laughed, "C'mon then, I think she means it."

I let him go out first, smiling to myself when Donna tackled him into a tight hug. He held her close, giving them a slight twirl before pulling away to smile at her.

"You made it back," She grinned.

He nodded, but I could see a bit of pain behind his eyes, "Rose and I, yeah."

"Rose!" Donna squealed and gave me a bone-crushing embrace, "Oh it's good to see you both alive, but where's Jenny?"

The two of us went quiet, looking anywhere but at each other. We hadn't spoken of Jenny since we'd made it back; it was a silent tension between us. I knew we both blamed ourselves for what happened, maybe the Doctor more so than me.

"Jenny is… Gone," I whispered, "We lost her."

Donna stopped, smile fading slowly, "Oh I'm so sorry," She placed a hand on either of us, "What happened?"

"She fell into the void," The Doctor's voice was razor-sharp, making me shiver. I could see the anger of the Oncoming Storm on his face, his eyes going flat, "There wasn't anything we could've done."

Donna sucked in a sharp breath, and I saw some emotion I couldn't name flash across her face. My eyes narrowed, she was hiding something. Her hand drifted to her pocket, "I-I have something for you," she pulled out a small watch, "I was told to tell you to put this in the TARDIS, in the room where nothing's lost."

The Doctor took the watch, his face scrunching up with worry, "Donna, who gave you this?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I demanded, "You're hiding something, I can see it. Don't lie to us," I stepped closer to the Doctor, putting some distance between us and Donna.

"Oi! Am not! I really don't know, she was just some woman, she never told me her name," Her eyes seemed to glaze over, seeing something far away.

"Donna," the Doctor asked, and snapped his fingers in her face.

She shook herself, "Yeah, sorry, what?"

I blinked, "Are you alright?"

She waved a hand, "Of course! It's just… There's something the two of you ought to know, things have changed while you were away…"

* * *

I stared at Jack with wide eyes, clinging to the mug in my hand full of tea that had long gone cold, "Wow."

He gave me a smirk, "See, knew I'd get you tongue-tied eventually."

I rolled my eyes, "Does mum know you're alive?"

Jack's grew somber, "Do your parents know _you're _alive?"

I swallowed and looked back down at my hands, "It's been a busy day."

"It's been a busy few years," He countered.

I glanced back up at him, and just how much a 'few' was, "So what do we do now?"

Jack grinned, "That's the hard part, now we find them."

My hand flew to my pocket and I pulled out the letter Donna had given me, "Maybe this'll help, Donna gave it to me, she said I needed to do what it says."

Jack nodded, "Read it, then."

I tore it open, pulling out the small piece of paper I read it aloud:

_Jenny,_

_If you're reading this, and I know you are, then you already know what's happening. Time is wounded, and you're the only one who can help._

_Now I know what you're thinking, how can _I_ stop this? But trust me, you can, and you will one day. There are some things you need to know first._

_You were born because of a paradox, a small one. The Doctor's TARDIS brought him to Messaline because she detected another Time Lord, but without him getting there you wouldn't have been born in the first place, thus he never would've come. Paradox, albeit a small one. That wasn't the problem; the problem was what happened next._

_Now normally the universe takes a paradox and goes, whoops! And shapes itself around the mistake. But this time was different; this time there was someone else meddling. A man called the Master saw the paradox and used it to create a fracture in the fabric of reality. He used your paradox to weaken the walls between dimensions and go to the other world- Pete's world- influencing the Sycorax's development. He gave them the Dimension Cannon, and they used it to become far more powerful than they were ever meant to be._

_This little event changed far more than he thought it would. All he'd wanted to do was cause the Doctor pain by getting Rose killed. If she was killed then she would never make her way back to him, and yes she did make it back, just in a different way than the one you know. However, there were other factors he wasn't aware of._

_That's where Donna comes in. Donna is one of those very few people who have a set path, a destiny if you will. She always heads to the same place, her final act as a companion is a fixed point in time and space. She saves all of reality, and becomes the most important woman in the whole of creation._

_And then, she has to forget._

_It's tragic I know, but it _must_ happen. When it didn't, that huge paradox got stacked on top of your paradox which was then layered onto Rose's paradox- the war with the Sycorax. Torchwood should've been the ones to create the Dimension Cannon, and she shouldn't have been able to come through until much later than she did. But because she was able too, the cannon locked on to the only point in the Doctor's timeline it could easily penetrate._

_The day you were born._

_Her coming through caused one more paradox that tipped the scale. I'm sorry, I really am, but you were never meant to live this long. You were supposed to die defending your father on Messaline. When you didn't reality collapsed in on itself, and the result is the wound in time you saw in the sky._

_To stop this, you have to find your parents. They'll have Donna, and the four of you must go back to Messaline, to the day you were meant to die. And I am sorry, but you have to put that event back into place. If you die, then the whole structure will collapse in on itself and time will be restored. I'll help you where I can, but I'm afraid there isn't much I can do._

_It's up to you now._

I looked up at Jack; he was staring at me with wide eyes, "Sounds like the Master's been a very naughty boy."

I snorted, "Let's just find my parents."

He saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

The two of us spent most of that night pouring over the readings from the rift. It was easy to find when mum had fallen through during the battle of Canary Wharf, but everything else was a jumble. Nothing was specific, and just when I felt like we were on to something it would become another dead-end.

"This is hopeless!" I cried, shoving the computer screen away from my face, "We'll never find them this way."

Jack huffed, "Well, I do have one other lead, but I'm not sure if she'll be available."

My eyes shot up, "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

He pulled out a small cell phone, "Because, like I said, she's a busy woman. She doesn't like being pulled into all of this." He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. It was quiet for a few moments and then, "Martha Jones! Enjoying the honeymoon?"

* * *

Far away, _she_ was watching the events pan out, just waiting for her next opening. _He_ had already gone, she'd watched poor Lucy try to stop him, and fail. Of course she failed she was always meant to fail. This whole mess _had_ to happen. Had to, because this was where _she_ came into the Doctor's life, and she always had to have her life tangled up with his.

She let out a weary breath and rubbed her temples, it was all far too complicated for her liking. She tapped her scanner, willing for something to come up. She was bored; surely it was time to deliver the second letter? This time she would have to be more careful, the ring- the perception filter she'd created- she'd stolen from Donna had burnt up, paradoxes and all that nonsense. She couldn't take their possessions anywhere near the wound, or they would be eaten away, just like anything and everyone else they'd ever come into contact with. The universe was trying to compensate for this whole mess the only way it could- by erasing them from existence. Unfortunately, they'd been just about everywhere, met or seen just about everybody. There wasn't anywhere in the universe that was safe from them, some place they hadn't touched or a life they hadn't affected. By erasing them, the universe was going to erase itself.

Finally, _finally_ the alarm on her crude scanner sounded and she grinned. Grabbing the next message she'd been charged to deliver she honed in on Donna's timeline, picking out the right point carefully. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slammed down on the vortex manipulator and prayed that it would work correctly.

She heard a slight gasp, "Who the hell are you?"

She opened her eyes and felt relieved to see Donna, she half smiled, "I'm the woman who saves the Doctor, and I have something important to give you."


	3. Chapter 3: Threads

**hey all, so sorry for the late update, but I'm having a difficult time pulling this story together. Because of that it might end up being a bit shorter than I intended it to be, but we'll see. As always, I really love when you all take a moment to review, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Threads.

The small watch sat on console. At first glance it wasn't really much of anything, just a small piece of metal with no real significance, not really all that special or remarkable in any way. But then I took a second look, and it was like I couldn't look away. Galleyfrayan symbols were carved into the metal, swooping and curling along the edges of the watch. It was just some small thing you might find in a junk store, but it felt like it could be so much more. There was something about it that captivated me, as if I should know what it was somehow.

"Who's inside?" The Doctor's voice was bitter, as if he already knew.

"Nobody," Donna answered, "She only said to put it in the room where nothing is ever lost."

"Oh, how I wish that were true," the Doctor picked up the small piece and twirled it in his hands, "There's someone inside alright. Funny things, these watches, you don't always have to put _all _of your memories inside- and sometimes, not often but _sometimes_ there's room for two. If their memories are similar enough you could shove more than one consciousness inside."

"Would that hurt?" I asked, I didn't know why but I felt as though I had to know. Something about this device was way too familiar for comfort.

"Depends," was all the Doctor would say before pocketing the watch, "Now then! I believe you had something you wanted to tell us about Ms. Noble?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Where's that coming from?" I glanced around, hunting for the shrill noise.

The Doctor picked up the small piece of plastic, flipping it open with a grim expression, "Martha Jones! Trouble in paradise?" The room was quiet for just a moment before his head snapped up, "She's _what_?"

* * *

He looked around at the humans running about with a sneer. They were all so _stupid_, dashing around in panic trying to find dead loved ones. His lips curled at that thought, that pesky little Rose Tyler would surely be one of the dead by now. Her and anyone she ever loved- that was the deal. He would provide the Sycorax with the technology to hop dimensions and in return they would kill her and all of her _family_ when the time came.

He couldn't wait to see the Doctor's face when he told him the news.

The only thing that baffled him was just _how_ these disgusting little ants could've won against the Sycorax. Their insignificant little world should be in ruins by now, so how were they all still alive?

A few yards away the Master saw a well-built man holding onto a frail blonde woman's shoulders tightly. She wasn't paying any attention, staring up at the sky with tears.

He narrowed his eyes, curiosity getting the better of him. He marched over to the strange couple, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I've been in hiding for a long time. Can you tell me," he gave a bit of a laugh, "How are we still alive?"

The woman straightened up, wiping her tears, "My daughter, her and that ridiculous man."

The Master cocked his head, "Oh?"

The man holding onto the woman tried to pull her away, "Jackie, come on let's get you sorted."

She jerked away from him, "Well this man ought to know it was my Rose who saved us all!" She shrieked before turning back to me, "Her and her Doctor."

My eyes widened and I clenched my hands, "Is that, I'm sorry but was that… Rose Tyler?"

Jackie nodded and screamed when I yanked her away, "What are you doing?!"

The soldier had a gun pointed at me, "Sir I need you to stand down."

I laughed, "Sorry soldier, but Jackie and I have a date and it's far too late to cancel now!" I pulled out the dimension cannon I'd saved for myself and slammed down on the button.

* * *

I stared down at my now cold mug of tea, just waiting. Jack was staring at me from across the table with a sympathetic expression. My fingers tightened on the mug, I didn't want his sympathy.

"How much can I tell them?" I cleared my throat, glancing up.

Jack huffed, "I don't know."

The room was quiet for a long moment, and then, I heard it. That wheezy groan I'd been convinced I'd never hear again. I jumped to my feet, spilling the ice cold tea all over the floor as I sprinted for the main room of the hub.

And there she was, _home_.

Dad came out of the TARDIS first, eyes wide with hope and disbelief. He stopped just outside of the ship, both mum and Donna on either side. Mum was watching me with the same expression he wore, as if they couldn't allow themselves to hope it was me.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I threw myself into his arms, "You found me."

Dad wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Jenny."

I pulled back a little, only to be pulled into another embrace by my mum, "Of course we found you. I promised to keep all of us safe didn't I?"

I let out a strangled laugh, "Hello."

I felt Donna touch my arm when mum finally let me go, "You should see these two when you're not around, complete mess."

I grinned, "Nice to see you too Donna."

She gave me a soft smile, "Maybe not."

She knew. I could see it all over her face, Donna knew about the timelines. She wasn't that same tired woman I saw after Jack saved me from the void, but I could see a ghost of that same exhaustion in her eyes.

I held up my letter, "I know. It's the Master, Dad. He's caused a whole mess of paradoxes."

"Who's the Master?" Mum asked.

Dad's expression was stony cold, "An old friend."

* * *

Jackie struggles were so feeble it was laughable. The Master dragged them roughly through the tunnels of Messaline to find the man he was looking for. He squinted against the pounding in his head; it felt as if it was growing louder the closer he got to his prize- the Doctor's ruin.

A guard stopped me in front of the dirty cave the humans were calling home, "State your name, rank, and business here."

The Master rolled his eyes, "I'm here for General Cobb, I have some information he may be interested in. Now I've had a _really_ bad morning and I would appreciate it if you would just be a good little boy and fetch him for me."

The soldier huffed but did as he asked.

"Don't you dare say a word, or I'll snap your neck," he growled in Jackie's ear.

She only glared at him, "She'll come for me; you just wait. She'll come and then you'll wish you'd never met me."

He smirked, "That's just what I'm counting on Jacks. She'll come, and when she does I'll be waiting."

Jackie snorted, "Won't do you a bit of good. You'll lose against my Rose; she's too clever for you she is. Her and the Doctor will stop you from whatever scheme you've got planned."

The Master struck her across the face, "Don't be so rude!" He turned just as the soldier came back into view with General Cobb, "Ah, Mr. Cobb, just the man I want to see. How would you like to find the source? One catch, I can only take _you_. No army, no backup."

The old soldier squinted at him with distrust, "And why should I believe you?"

He smirked, "Because you sir; are desperate, and so am I, so believe me when I say this…" He backed away, "I'm your only hope."

* * *

She sighed as she watched the Master drag both Jackie and the general away. It was almost time. Part of her was almost relieved, soon she would be allowed to rest. She was getting tired of this, all the watching and waiting and stretching herself across the timelines to put them all back where they belonged, preferably _before_ the wound ate them all. It would eat her too, she knew that. No matter what she did now it would be the thing that killed her. She was the final key to the puzzle, she always was.

She put the small pink paper into her hand; it was time to bring Rose into the mix. She set the vortex manipulator to the right coordinates and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the little bit of nausea that came with the jump.

She didn't reopen her eyes until she heard a gasp, "Who are you?"

"That's her, the woman who gave me the watch," Donna pointed at her, eyes wide.

_Danm_, her cover was blown. They were all there, even the Doctor. His expression unreadable as he glanced her up and down, almost making her feel self-conscious. Right, time for plan B.

She held up the note, "For Rose."

"Hold on, hold on, I think you have some explaining to do first," The Doctor's voice was dangerous, eyes cold.

She pursed her lips, "It isn't time yet."

"Oh, I really think it is," Jack said, pulling out a small pistol, "Let's start with who you are."

Rose's eyes shot to Jack, "J-Jack?"

He grinned, "Hey there Rosie."

The woman glared at him, "I'm the woman who saves the Doctor, and right now I'm trying to do my job. Rose, the Master has your mother. Go to these coordinates," she pressed the paper into her hands.

"Why should we believe you?" Jenny asked.

She huffed, "Because you know what you have to do, I'm just trying to get you there. Jesus, who knew how bloody _thick_ you lot could be?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "You have _no_ idea."

"Hold on!" Rose interrupted them, anger written all over her face, "There's just one problem, my mum's dead. Has been for a while now."

The woman shook her head, "No, she's been _missing_."

Rose's face lit up with a manic hope, spinning on her heel she yanked the Doctor into the TARDIS, "Come on then!"

The woman smiled to herself, but stopped Jack before he could follow, "Not you."

His eyes narrowed, "But-" his eyes filled with hurt when the TARDIS started to dematerialize without him, "But…"

She snatched up a pad of paper and a pencil, "Jenny needs you, remember? I assume she told you how she got here. You have to go save her Captain, and then send her here. I'll be waiting for her there, but don't tell her that. She can't know me yet."

Jack only nodded, eyes blank, "Will I ever see her again?"

The strange woman sighed and shook her head, "No."

He looked back up at her, "Will I ever see _any _of them ever again?"

She gave him a slight smile, "The future's never written in stone Jack."

She watched him go, the threads were all coming together. Soon, so soon she could let herself be at peace, at least for a while. Her smile turned bitter at that thought, she would never truly be at peace. With a sigh she punched in the coordinates, and then she left for Messaline.


End file.
